


Life As We Know It.

by writingAmateur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Human!Stuck, M/M, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingAmateur/pseuds/writingAmateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn’t live without him, and he couldn’t live without you. You were a package deal, and everyone accepted that. But then you were juniors, and everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life As We Know It.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing GamTav fanfiction, so don't go too hard on me! Expect more chapters somewhat soonish. :D

You remember the first time you saw him. You were both six, and he was hidden behind his father’s leg. He stammered and stuttered as he introduced himself to you as ‘T-Tavr-ros.’ You smiled wide and showed him your best toys. Even though he was extremely shy, you took to him immediately. He was funny and one of the best playmates your dad had brought home by far. You know now they were just sticking you two together so they could hang out, but you don’t mind. You got your best friend out of it.

You and he bonded over time, and by the time you were both nine, you were inseparable. No one could tear the two of you apart. He helped you through school, when they made fun of you for your untamable hair, and you helped him when they teased him for his stutter. You told each other everything.

Later, when you hit middle school, you stuck to each other even through the phases and in your case, addiction. You started doing drugs, and even though he didn’t exactly approve, he never looked down on you for it. He took you to the store when you wanted to buy face paint, and stood by you when you decided to wear it all the time. You snuck him into the barber and helped pay for him to get a Mohawk, and then helped him through the fallout with his conservative dad.

Flash forward to high school. You held his hand when he got his septum pierced, and he stood by you when your dad found out about your habitual drug use, letting you live with him until your dad calmed down enough to let you come back. 

You couldn’t live without him, and he couldn’t live without you. You were a package deal, and everyone accepted that. But then you were juniors, and everything changed.  
“What?” You asked, staring at him. Surely you hadn’t heard him right.

“I have t-to move, Gam. Dad got a new job.” Tav said. He looked nervous. You weren’t used to Tav being nervous around you. He was never nervous around you, and you were pretty sure you didn’t like it at all. 

“You can just live with me, bro. It’s no big thing.” You told him, looking confused. Why hadn’t he thought of it already? It was so obvious.

“Gam, it was one thing when you lived with me for a few weeks. It’s a whol-le other thing for me to stay, uh, until I graduate and move out.” He said, twisting his long fingers together. “My dad is going all the way to Texas, it’s not like I can j-just leave him to go, either. You know h-how nervous he gets.” 

“I know how nervous you get.” You pointed out. “You’d have a stroke in Texas, if not from nerves, from heat.”  
“I can handle it!” He said indignantly.

“Tav, come on. You don’t want to move, do you?” You asked, looking at him, confused.

“O-of course not! But I’m not leaving my father in Texas somewhere! And asking me to do that is just… selfish!” He said, his eyes narrowed. You stared, eyebrow raised. This was the closed Tav had ever come to yelling at you. Or anyone. 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” You said. “I guess that was pretty selfish of me.” You looked to the ground. Tavros sighed, and walked over to sit next to you.  
“I know, I know.” He said, holding his arms out. You hugged. 

Everything passes in a blur after that. Helping Tavros pack his things, getting everything moved. When it finally comes time to get into the truck, both of you were crying. Screw being manly. You’re hugging each other tight, and telling each other your goodbyes. And then… he was gone.


End file.
